1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a ventilation device and a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus capable of storing food or other items to be cooled or frozen for a long time at low-temperature state. Cold air is supplied by means of a refrigerating cycle device including a compressor and a heat exchanger, etc., and provided to a cooling compartment, a cold compartment and/or a freezing compartment. Such a refrigerator is provided with a storage capable of receiving foods, or other items inside of a body, and a machine part including a cooling device generating the cold air to cool the inside of the refrigerator. A ventilation device provides the generated cold air to a cooling requiring space through a given cold air channel. However, such ventilation device has various problems related to water condensation and efficiency.